1. Field
Embodiments relate to an image sensor including color filters separated by two insulating layers and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An image sensor including a photodiode is used for cameras installed in vehicles, security devices, and robots, as well as for general consumer electronics, e.g., digital cameras, cell phone cameras, and portable camcorders. Due to size constraints and resolution demands, pixel sizes in image sensors have been reduced. These reduced pixels have an attendant reduced absorption area, which may degrade sensitivity.